goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of innuendos in Comedy World
Even though Comedy World is a kids '''show, it got away with lots of things. Don't read further if you're young and/or sensitive. Season 1 Pilot *PC Guy was reading a magazine that resembled Playboy before introducing himself. *At one point, PC Guy said nobody in the show takes their shoes off because "weird creatures (the viewers) might have a revolting foot fetish." Pranks a Lot *In one scene, Eric said his favorite toilet paper brand is Lasswipe, an obvious pun on "ass wipe." This was censored in 2002 reruns. The School Bully *After Dallas' dad says "I know many ways to torture you!", he holds up a hangman noose. This means he's intending to '''hang Dallas. Hermit PC Guy *In some airings, the scene where the cave dwellers die of sun exposer is replaced with a scene where the boulder crushes them. Sleepwalking *When Eric accidentally spilled a cup of milk on PC Guy's blanket, Eric said "This looks wrong." This is a reference to ejaculating. The Sleepover *Eric's pants turned wet when he snuck inside the girls' tent with the boys. This is another reference to ejaculation. **In 2003 airings, this was censored, and still is to this day. I Had an Accident *The plot for this episode is Eric sneaking into the girl's restroom at school. The Ride *When the roller coaster car flies off the tracks and rockets into the sky, the duo's clothes, skin and muscles all rip off at separate times. Season 2 Locked Out *At one point, PC Guy said "He better not be reading the magazines I stash under my bed!". New Singer in Town *When Eric's celebrity ego is taking a shower, he remarks he's lucky he never dropped "it." By "it", he means a bar of soap. Puberty Eric *PC Guy gets a Playboy-like magazine in the mail at the beginning of the episode. *When PC Guy said he's going to trim a bush, Eric raised an eyebrow at him. Son of a Fish! *The episode title is a parody of the term "son of a bitch." Home to Rent *The plot for this episode is PC Guy moving into another house - only for Eric to 'stalk '''him, thanks to the ''Pokémon ''anime brainwashing him. *In the scene where PC Guy is taking a shower, Eric says "I warmed the water up for ya." Psst! *PC Guy hid in the girl's locker room in one scene. Eric a la Mode *When Eric wakes up from his ice cream nightmare, PC Guy is giving him CPR in a suggestive manner. Opposite Day *In Mrs. White's (the duo's math teacher) class, Eric wrote down 414 divided by 6 on a sheet of paper. Guess what the quotient is? I Was a Teenage Eric *Eric asked PC Guy if there's a such thing as a "shapeshifting fetish" halfway through the episode. Season 3 Eric and the Award *When Eric is ensuring he will wake up in time for school the next day, he shoves alarm clocks into his ears, and when they ring, his head explodes, ending the episode. Nothing But the Tooth *When Eric was trying to get his tooth out with a string and a doorknob, he ended up attaching the string to a bra and chuckled nervously. *Eric tried to eat a poker table (in order to chip his tooth) while PC Guy was playing strip poker. **Don't overreact, soccermoms. He only took his shirt off. Lost in Space *PC Guy giggled when he saw a poster that read "BANG HERE!". *Eric covered his mouth with his hands when PC Guy was explaining how long it would take to get to Uranus. *When Eric was digging through a drawer, he sniffed a pair of panties. Dancing Fever *When PC Guy said "You can't do the lambs and the lions ''here", he's making a reference to sex. The Bad Birthday *Eric tells PC Guy that he wanted to hire a stripper for his birthday, but Paul and Susan wouldn't allow him. **It turns out he mispronounced "giant chicken strip." Most Wanted *Eric said him and PC Guy were going to be in "deep doo-doo" if Paul and Susan found out they're criminals. "Deep doo-doo" is the kid-friendly version of "deep shit." Lights Out *After PC Guy said he keeps an empty bowl "just in case", Eric can be heard unzipping his pants. Crazy for Candy *Eric's addiction to candy in this episode is very similar to a drug addiction. Memory Lane *One of PC Guy's flashbacks was stealing panties with a fishing rod. Shiver Me Timbers *When the pirate skeleton was looking through the fridge, he cried "I'm scared skulless!". "Scared skulless" is a play on the term, "scared shitless." Back to School *When PC Guy was heading to health class, he said he was eager to "finally learn about the flies and the wasps." He was obviously referencing sex. Category:Comedy World Category:Lists